


Sunday Morning

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, puppy Beleg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another normal Sunday morning in the Oakenshield household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

His eyes opened when he felt a rough, heavy tongue licking at his face. 

"Mmph…" Thranduil grunted when the puppy barked happily, his tongue continuing the early work. "You weren’t the one I was waiting for."

"Oh, poor baby, were you waiting for me?" Thranduil smiled when he felt a pair of lips at the nape of his neck, the puppy growled barking again. "Hey! I was here first, you beast!"

"Don’t call him beast, Dad!" Kili jumped in the bed grabbing the golden retriver in his arms, the puppy turning to lick at his face while Thorin rested his full height on top of Thranduil.

"So much for a nice, naughty morning." The dark-haired man whispered in the ear of his lover, Thranduil chuckled still looking at Kíli who was soon joined by Fíli and Legolas.

"Dad! Move over! You’re crashing Ada!" Fíli then decided to help by resting on top of Thorin.

"That’s not helping, Fíli." Thranduil grunted, his sounds of protest were heard by the puppy who soon was barking at Thorin and Fíli.

Legolas rolled his eyes hugging his lion plushy while refusing to be involved in such a childish game, that was until a pillow hit his face and he heard Kíli laughing like mad.

"Ada! Kíli hit me!" Legolas whined throwing the pillow back to Kíli, Thranduil chuckled when the puppy decided to bite Thorin softly trying to move him away.

"I still don’t know why he likes you more than me." Thorin moved away grabbing Kíli and Legolas by their pajamas tickling them while Thranduil grabbed Fíli keeping him prisoner before he could help his brothers.

The commotion was driving the puppy mad, his tail was wriggling happily, he started barking and jumping joining Thorin or joining Thranduil. Kíli and Legolas were laughing like mad asking for mercy, Thranduil whispered something in Fíli’s ear and the young, blond kid smiled widely. 

Soon Thorin found himself on his back being tickled by a mischievous looking Thranduil and two five year old and one six year old. It took them more than ten minutes before they all were resting on the bed watching a movie. Thorin glanced at Thranduil who was fast asleep with Kíli and Fíli snuggled up to him, Legolas was trying to stay awake but failing miserable and soon he was fast asleep on top of Thorin’s chest.

Thorin softened feeling his heart soar with happiness, he never thought himself lucky, he never thought he would get any kind of luck in love or in live and yet…here they were, the perfect mixture of family. Legolas snuggled closer to him and Thorin wrapped a protective arm around him, soon they all would wake up demanding food and a visit to the park. But, until then, Thorin would enjoy sharing his time with his family.


End file.
